Seguir adelante
by Mecha Book Lover
Summary: Gale tiene una buena vida, pero nunca olvidara a quien perdió la noche del bombardeo del Distrito 12


**Seguir adelante**

Sueltas un suspiro, mirando fijamente el cielo azul, cinco años, cinco años desde que el Capitolio cayo. Cinco años desde que ella se fue.

Aun recuerdas con claridad su rostro, lleno de facciones delicadas y refinadas, aquellos ojos azules, que te veían enfadados al igual que sus cejas arqueadas cuando la atacabas con comentarios ácidos, aquellos labios, que siempre se curvaban arriba siempre en dirección a Katniss.

También recuerdas el día que descubriste que la amabas, lo recuerdas bien, pero te duele hacerlo, recordar, porque duele, duele mucho.

Ese día estaban viendo los 75ª Juegos del Hambre, donde Katniss, el amor de tu vida, y Peeta, el chiquillo que te la había arrebatado un año antes, tu madre y tus hermanos habían ido a la plaza y los acompañaste, tal vez para abrazar a Posy por si se asustaba o por verificar que Katniss y el bebe falso estaban bien.

Y ahí la viste, parada y cruzada de brazos, viendo con atención la pantalla, Katniss era su mejor amiga, quizás la única, jamás la dejaría sola en eso, entonces, cuando viste que Katniss estaba desesperada por reanimar a Peeta, apretaste los labios, te diste la media vuelta y te fuiste a casa.

Ella abrió los ojos y te siguió, corriendo para alcanzarte.

-¡Gale!-te llamo cuando te alcanzo, tomo tu hombro-Oye, mira…-pero te le encaraste enfurecido ¿Ella quien se creía?

-¿Qué Madge? ¿Acaso me dirás que ella no me ama? ¿Qué ama al chico bueno del pan? ¡Es una mentira Undersee! ¡Todos son unas mentiras!-espetaste, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas, pero su gesto era de enfado.

-¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Pareces un niño Gale! ¡Debes dejar atrás a Katniss y seguir adelante!-te grito de vuelta, al oírla, tus ojos casi se salen de tus orbitas ¿Ella lo sabía? Pero no había tiempo para eso, Madge era una niña de ciudad, mimada, podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, que le diera una vida como la que llevaba, no sabía nada del amor.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que siento Undersee! ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!-gritaste, ella sonrió con ironía y amargura, mientras las lagrimas ya salían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué no sé nada Gale? Se mas de lo que tú piensas, de que estés enamorado de alguien que, te ve, pero no siente lo mismo que tu, que jamás te vea como tú lo ves, ver a esa persona amando a alguien que jamás le corresponderá-notaste que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ¿Quién podría hacer sentir a alguien tan frágil como Madge de esa forma?

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso-murmuraste, sus lágrimas ya habían salido de sus ojos azules y te miraba con rabia

-¡Podrías ser feliz con cualquiera! ¡No necesitas a Katniss para ser feliz Gale! ¡Puedes ser feliz con una chica de la Veta! ¡Una comerciante! ¡Podrías ser feliz conmigo!-te grito, los ojos de ella y los tuyos se abrieron de par en par, y ella se torno roja de vergüenza

-Madge…yo…-pero ella no te dejo terminar, porque se lanzo a tus brazos y te dio un suave beso.

Entonces lo supiste, la amabas, de hecho, lo hacías desde hace tiempo, pero ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a una chica como ella? Nada. Y eso era un gran problema.

-Te quiero Gale-susurro contra tus labios antes de separarse y alejarse corriendo, te quedaste ahí parado como idiota, tocándote los labios y teniendo tu corazón a una velocidad de mil, lagrimas salieron de tus ojos, pero ella se había ido.

Sonríes con amargura, dándole otro trago a la botella, quisiste volver por ella cuando empezó el bombardeo, pero decidiste que debías salvar a Prim y a la madre de Katniss, aun así, mataste a Prim con tus bombas.

También recuerdas cuando Leevy te dijo las palabras que destrozaron tu corazón.

-El alcalde…Madge…no sobrevivieron Gale, están muertos.

Ves cuanto has bebido y esta vez sonríes genuinamente, sabes que a la mitad de la botella la vez sonriéndote y luego sientes de nuevo sus labios sobre los tuyos.

-**¿Seguir adelante? Qué buena idea Madge, que buena idea**-susurras al aire-Pude ser feliz contigo, tenias razón, te quiero, te quiero Madge-das otro trago, esperando que el alcohol haga su efecto y la veas

Pero no ves que una figura blanca, casi invisible, te ve entristecida y sus ojos se empañan.

-Te fuiste muy temprano Madge-susurra ella mientras se va como apareció


End file.
